Forever And Always
by WildeStories
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are together, but their relationship is falling apart. Songfic Forever And Always by Taylor Swift. T because I m paranoid. ONESHOT, post BD


This is a oneshot that I made up while listening to iTunes. It´s Jacob/Nessie. They were together but slowly they are falling apart. The lyrics are from Taylor Swift´s song Forever And Always. Please review.

NOTE: If I´d written Twilight, you´d know for sure. If I had written Forever And Always, it wouldn´t say written by Taylor Swift in the booklet, would it?

Forever And Always

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always

Renesmee POV

I closed my eyes, lay down flat on my stomach and tried remember the day Jacob had told me he loved me. We´d been at the beach in the afternoon and my hair was wet and smelled like the sea. I was staying at Jake´s for supper because all the others were out hunting. Billy was at Sue´s (the two were together a lot at the moment…) and we ate huge amounts of pizza. We were busy ruining all the cushions when he got hold of my wrists. He looked into my eyes and whispered "I love you, Ness." I was stunned, but of course I loved him, too, so the rest of the evening we kissed each other to death.

"Will you love me, whatever happens?" I asked my head in his lap.

"Sure, forever and always." He answered, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. He told me about the day I was born, a cold, windy Tuesday. It was a bit weird, but it was a beautiful evening.

That was six months ago. And let´s just say things have changed. Two months ago Jake went to Port Angeles with the pack and since then we´ve been falling apart. For example today: I went to his house, wanting a BIT of attention, but things went totally astray.

"Oh, it´s you." Jake said as he opened the door. No hug, not to mention a kiss.

"Yeah, it´s me. What you doing?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Nothing, really. Listen Ness, I´ll call you later, ok? But I´ve got some stuff to do." He murmured, not even looking at me. I stared and ran out of the door, totally confused. Now it´s half past twelve and he still hasn´t called. Didn´t he love me anymore? What happened to forever and always? Was forever over already? Could imprints break? I fell asleep, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

The next morning I skipped breakfast, climbed out the window and ran to La Push. This couldn´t go on forever, even if that meant we had to end it. He was there and let me in, but he didn´t say a thing.

"Jake, what went wrong? Did I say something? Why…" The sentence ran dry, I didn´t know why. He just looked at me, his eyes were empty, there was no emotion. Tears welled up in my eyes, but it changed nothing. It was totally quiet and the silence hurt me more than as if he had said something to hurt me. Six months ago I had thought this was something for forever, but now there was no future, no matter how long I tried to find an answer to our problem." Why didn´t you call last night?" I asked, trying to pick up a conversation.

"It was late." He said, not looking at me.

"Oh." I stared at the floor. "It´s over, Jake. You know it, don´t you?" I had to say it.

"Please, no. Please, Nessie. I…"

"What? What, I? TALK TO ME!" I screamed. I was seriously cross now. First this idiot didn´t talk to me and then he tried to get me back? I got up and left, not wanting to stay with him.

"Wait!" he called.

"Why are you like that Jake? Why have you changed? I love you more than anything, but I think you forgot that evening six months ago."

"I haven´t. I love you, too. Please, don´t leave me."

"Then why did you change, Jake?"

"I wasn´t sure if you if…if you love me so much. I don´t know why." I was stunned. He hadn´t been sure about me? "the guys said that imprintees usually are more…enthusiastic." I stared at him. ENTHUSIASTIC? My wonder must have shown on my face, because he smiled and explained "Paul for example. My sister cried her eyes out every time he went home. Sam moved in at Emily's place about a week after he imprinted because she couldn´t take it being away from him. But you…you were fine. Nothing changed. They said maybe you didn´t…didn´t love me. But I…" he didn´t come much further, his lips were too busy.

We are totally happy since then. Two years have passed and we got married nine months ago. I´m eight months pregnant. Carlisle says the child will be fine, he made an ultrasonic picture and it was all ok. It´s going to be a girl. Her name is going to be Rayne. Dad is a tiny bit nasty sometimes, but otherwise everything is fine, and it will be _forever and always_.

Hope you liked it. Please review


End file.
